gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Director Mode
Director Mode is a gameplay mode introduced in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto V with the Rockstar Editor, and later added to the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 with the Freemode Events Update, on 15 September, 2015. Description The mode is accessible from the Rockstar Editor menu and the Interaction Menu. The player can also access Director Mode from a contact called Los Santos Talent ' on each protagonists mobile phone which immediately launches the player into Director Mode. After the Freemode Events Update, this contact was changed to 'Acting Up. Director Mode is not available if the player is currently in a vehicle, wanted or active in a mission. Director_Mode_GTAVpc_Los_Santos_Talent_Contact.png|Accessing director mode via phone. DirectorMode-GTAV-ActingUpContact.png|Updated contact name. Casting Trailer Menu Actors In Director Mode, the player is able to select a single actor from 17 different categories to control in a customised free mode map. *Animals *Beach Bums *Costumes *Downtown *Emergency Services *Gangs *Heist Characters *Laborers *Military *Online Characters *Professionals *Special Characters *Sports *Story Characters *Transport *Uptown *Vagrants Some actors are only available after being unlocked during Story Mode gameplay. The player will receive a HUD message indicating a character has been unlocked for use in director mode. When selecting the actor, there is an option to cycle through various outfits for most characters. Some of the NPC models can also be changed in this menu. If the actor is wearing a mask, or other face-obscuring accessories, they can not be removed once in the session. Settings Menu Note: entering certain areas will disable some of the set conditions. For example, entering a building or tunnel will disable super jump; low gravity will be cancelled if the character enters a body of water. If a player is armed when changing a setting, they will be disarmed afterwards, even in the midst of battle. Shortlist Actors *Manage the list of up to 10 actors marked as shortlisted. The player can access these actors from within the Director Mode session without needing to return to the Casting Trailer. Attempting to add an 11th to the shortlist will warn the player that this will remove the first actor from the list. Recently Used *A list of recently used actors. Exit to Story Mode *Quits Rockstar Editor and returns to GTA V Story mode. Enter Director Mode *Launches the actor into the map. Gameplay Features and Limitations There are no clothing stores or barber shops accessible in this mode. Random events and minigames are not available, nor is hunting, the amusement park rides, or the movie theaters. The Mount Chiliad cable car is not functional. Parachutes are not available to NPC characters, but can be used by the protagonists if chosen as actors. Safehouses may be entered, however the Vanilla Unicorn may not. Mission-related structures cannot be entered but a number of buildings such as the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank, the meth lab, convenience stores and liquor stores may still be entered, though the latter two may not be robbed (in fact in Director Mode there are no cashiers present). The Phone is only functional as a Snapmatic camera. It cannot be used to summon services. As a result, the Atomic Blimp and taxi rides are not available (though both still spawn, with taxis being hijackable). The actors that have access to weapons will have all weapons unlocked by the player at whatever point in the storyline has been reached (regardless of whether the protagonists own them), with unlimited ammunition (weapons do have to be reloaded as normal, however, with the exception of the minigun). Ammu-Nation is not accessible and no weapons are scattered around the map, but new weapons can be collected from dead drops. Additionally, weapons do not have any finishes or attachments, except if a particular weapon has an attachment by default (any sniper rifle's scope being an obvious example, as well as the Combat PDW's integral suppressor). Vehicle access is limited to whatever is spawned naturally although all actors can access whatever vehicles are stored in the storage garages of the Story Mode Protagonists (not including special vehicle menu content or the protagonists' default vehicles). Stored helicopters and watercraft are also accessible from the garage menu, but not jets or other airplanes. Vehicles stored in safehouse garages or parking spaces may also be accessed by going to the garage itself, though removing the vehicle may cause it to vanish from the in-game garage, too. This does allow the actors to access some special vehicles such as the Space Docker. Los Santos Customs is not accessible, leaving the player with no option to customize cars (however existing customization to in-game stored vehicles remain). Only vehicles from storage garages can be repaired by respawning them. The subway system may be ridden as normal. Prostitutes still spawn in their customary locations at appropriate times of night, but may not be hired. Points of interest marked by the player on the regular game map are retained in Director Mode's map. All radio stations are available, however generic versions of Weazel News bulletins may play rather than story-specific updates. If the invincibility cheat option is not enabled, the death of the actor will end the Director Mode session and return the player to the casting trailer. The same applies when the actor gets busted. The Ghost of Mount Gordo still spawns between 11 p.m. and midnight, and the Thelma and Louise sequence also occurs. If 100% completion has been achieved in the main game, the UFOs will also appear. First person view is only available if the three protagonists or personally created Online characters are chosen. Some characters are unable to operate vehicles or take cover. Animal characters, of course, are unable to do this as well, in addition to not being able to use weapons (though some have the ability to attack). "Invincibility mode" also does not apply to birds. Members of The Lost MC will attack the player, regardless which actor is in use, if they approach The Lost MC Clubhouse in East Vinewood. Locations on the game map will reflect the status of the storyline at the point Director Mode is activated. For example, if activated after completing The Wrap Up, the remains of a crashed helicopter will be visible at the Kortz Center. If activated immediately after The Paleto Score, and if the gas station across from the bank was destroyed, the station will still show damage for a time. Interaction Menu While in the map and on foot, the interaction menu provides the player access to the following options: |Place the actor in a pre-defined area of the map. |- |Action | |Provides access to a subset of the GTA Online Character Actions. |- |Dialogue | |Spoken dialogue. Each category can have up to 4 different phrases. |- |Switch Actor | |Access any of the recently used actors or actors shortlisted. |- |Garage | |Spawn a selected vehicle from the Story Mode garages. |- |Scene Creator | |Place and edit props from the Content Creator in up to 4 scenes. |- |Rockstar Editor | |Launch the Video Editor. |- |Return to Casting Trailer | |Leave the map but stay in Director Mode. |- |Quit Director Mode | |Return to Story Mode. |} Unavailable Characters Notable major characters missing from the Actors list include: *Clay Simons *Lester Crest *Molly Schultz *Martin Madrazo *Wei Cheng *Denise Clinton *Elwood O'Neil *Karen Daniels *Johnny Klebitz *Terry Thorpe *United Liberty Paper contact *Rocco Pelosi Notable missing Strangers and Freaks/Random Events characters: *Abigail Mathers *Barry *Castro Lagano *Cletus Ewing *Dom Beasley *Peter Dreyfuss *Hao *Jesco White *Joe *Josef *Marnie Allen *Mary-Ann Quinn *Mrs. Philips *Nigel *Omega *Sasquatch Hunter *Tonya Wiggins *Ursula Bugs and Glitches * There's a glitch where attempting to enter Director Mode will cause the game to restart to the Prologue. Simply reload the game after the loading screen. * There is a minor glitch where if the active actor is any of the three story protagonists and is in first person mode, pulling up the phone will bring up the physical version of the phone and the virtual version on the phone at the same time. * Using the Freeze Time function within Director Mode and then returning to Story Mode by using Load Game from the Pause Menu rather than exiting from Director Mode will result in frozen time in Story Mode. Tested and confirmed on PC only. Trivia * First-Person View is only available when the actor selected is a GTA Online character or a Singleplayer protagonist. * Despite functioning essentially the same as the Explosive Bullets cheat, the miniguns of the Buzzard Attack Chopper will fire explosive bullets, whereas the cheat doesn't have this effect on the Buzzard in normal gameplay. * When playing as certain actors, such as the Highway Patrol or Blaine County Sheriff, law enforcement won't attack the player, unless bumping into them, or NOOSE at a higher wanted level. hu:Director Mode Category:Features in GTA V Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V